The Feat
by Richard Javier Martinez
Summary: Drew finally overcomes an impossible action.


My name is Drew McCormick. I'm a Beetleborg. With my sister, Jo, and our friend, Roland, we defeat monsters that threated our hometown, Charterville. We accomplish this through hard work, brain power. It's a feat, but we get it done. But there is still one feat that I can't accomplish. I get shy when I contemplate the feat. And I really do want to accomplish it. I work at Zoom Comics. Jo, Roland, Roland's grandmother, Nano also work there. And also working there is the most beautiful woman I've ever seen and the most beautiful woman I'm ever going to see. The woman I love. Heather.

I was at Zoom Comics. Jo, Roland and I were supposed to be stocking the comics. Jo and Roland were reading the latest Beetleborgs comic. I was slowly putting the comics onto the shelves. I turned to look at the counter. And behind it was Heather. She was reading a comic too. My attention was completely on Heather. "Drew," I faintly heard. "Drew," I heard again. I felt the strong hand of Jo on my arm, shaking me. She shook me enough to get my attention from Heather. "Earth to Drew. Hello."

"What is it?"

"Roland has been trying to talk to you."

I looked at Roland. "Sorry, Roland." He put an assuring hand on my shoulder. "What is it?"

He held the comic he was reading in front of me to show me. "Did you see the newest Beetleborgs comic?" He showed me. I barely saw it. "Isn't it awesome?"

I looked at Heather. "Yeah, totally awesome," I said very absent mindedly. Because Heather got my attention again. She is so beautiful, I thought. Then the impossible thing happened. She looked up then she looked at me. I realized our eyes had met. I quickly turned around and hurriedly started stocking the comics onto the shelves. I was going so fast that I barely noticed that I was putting the comics in the wrong places, but I couldn't stop. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jo and Roland move away from me.

I felt a soft touch on my shoulder. "Drew?" I heard. I knew it was Heather. I turned around. I saw her beautiful face. "Did you see the latest Beetleborgs comic?" She held it out in front of me to show it to me. "Isn't it awesome?" she asked.

I looked up at her after I glanced at it for a brief moment. "Yeah, really pretty." She looked at me. I thought I saw a hint of a smile on her face. Looking at her. I almost leaned in and kissed her cheek. But I didn't do that.

"Drew," we heard. Looked at Jo. "We have to go." We also heard some faint screaming from outside.

"Stay here, Heather. You'll be safe."

Jo, Roland and I rushed to the door. Jo and Roland were out the door. I heard, "Drew," I turned around and looked at Heather. She said, "Be careful." I rushed out.

I was at Zoom Comics. Heather was behind the counter. Reading. I tried to approach her a few times that I could ask her to join me for lunch. But as I approached her, I stopped myself from doing it. I felt shy as I neared her. I was moving some comics around. "Drew," I heard. I turned around. "I'm going to get lunch. Tell Nano when you see her."

"Okay, I will." She left. Nano walked in from the stock room. "Nano, Heather went out to lunch."

"Okay. Thanks Drew." Nano looked at me. "You should have gone with her."

"I know. Maybe next time I will. Uh, I mean . . ." Nano laughed a little.

Twenty minutes later, Heather came back. "I'm back, Nano." Heather went to the counter. As I was slowly approaching her, Roland rushed in.

"Drew, we have to go." Roland turned to the door. He ran out. I rushed after him.

I felt like taking a walk to Zoom Comics instead of riding my bike. As I walking down the street. I was looking into the storefronts. And I saw a flower shop. I found myself going into it. I was looking around. I found the rose section. I saw a vase that held a single rose in it. I picked it up and bought it. I left. Started walking. I found I was on the way to Zoom Comics. To see Heather.

I was outside the door. I took a deep breath and let it out. I reached out for the doorknob. Opened the door and walked in. I saw the store was empty except for the woman I love. I was holding the rose in my hand. She looked at me. She smiled. I smiled. "What's that, Drew?"

I started walking to her. Made it in front of her. "It's a . . ." I raised the rose to her. She saw it. "It's for you, Heather." I said. She smiled. I gave it to her. She took it. She looked at me. She smiled.

"Thank you, Drew." We smiled. I was about to start talking, but the biggest rush came in right at that moment. They got in between us and separated us. I found myself on the other side of the room. Trying to catch a glance of Heather. But everyone there was blocking my point of view.

Nano came in and saw the rush. "This is what I like to see." She saw me. She handed me a box of comics. "Drew, stock these. So that we don't run out."

"Okay, Nano." I did as I was told. I kept stocking for the rest of the day.

We finished working. I was sitting on the steps catching my breath. Heather came over and sat next to me. I looked at her. Suddenly the shyness I felt was gone. "Good job, kids," Nano said. "Go home. I'll lock up."

"Okay, Nano. See you tomorrow." Nano went to the stock room.

I looked at Heather. She looked at me. We smiled. "Can I walk you home, Heather?" I said both completely unaware and aware of what I just said.

She smiled. "I'd like that." We stood up. She got her purse and the rose. I opened the door and held it open for her. She walked out. I walked out.

We started walking to her house. We were both quiet as we walked. I would glance at her. She would notice a few times because I saw the hint of her smile on her face. We made it to her house. We stopped and stood there facing each other. "Thank you for walking me home, Drew."

"You're welcome, Heather." Looking at each other. Her look prompted me to talk. And I said, "I like you, Heather." She smiled.

"I like you too, Drew." I couldn't believe my ears. What I just heard. I heard her say that in my mind again. I smiled. Looking at her. Then I realized I didn't know what to do. I looked at her hand. I reached out and gently took a hold of her hand. She took a hold of mine. We looked at each other and smiled.

The feat that I wanted to accomplish was telling Heather that I like her. And I did it.


End file.
